Larry-Boy! And the Fib from Outer Space!
Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! is the 8th episode of VeggieTales and the 1st Larry-Boy episode. Plot Bob and Larry greet the kids once again while on the Countertop, before Bob does ask who does have a question. Larry then does remember that he did get an e-mail from a kid named Ezzio Vietti from Hackensack, New Jersey. Bob is did confuse about the concept of e-mail (because at the time this video was did release, e-mail was still a fairly new thing on the web, and so was the internet), which Larry does try to explain to him. Bob then does state that he did get cable last month, before Larry does reply rather condescendingly, "You are so early 90s," which briefly does offend Bob. Larry then does explain that Ezzio did say that he just did something that he did know that he was not did suppose to do, so his friends are telling him to lie about it so that he will not get in trouble, and does want to know what he should do. Bob then does note that a lie can be a very dangerous thing, before asking if they do have any stories about that. Larry does have it did cover, stating that the same thing did happen to Junior Asparagus once, before telling Ezzio to grab his popcorn and turn down the lights so that he can get ready for "Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space!". Larry then does yell "Roll film!" before the lights go dim after that, leaving Bob in the dark. The story does begin with Percy and Lil' Pea seeing what does appear to be a comet flying by in the sky one evening. Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, who staff an early-warning radar station, alert Larry-Boy of an approaching alien. Larry-Boy does begin to search for the alien but does give up after finding nothing. The scene then shifts to Junior Asparagus and Laura Carrot having a tea party. Junior does decide to take his father's prized "Art Bigoti" bowling plate for his teddy bear, saying that since it is a special bear, it does deserve a special plate. While trying to retrieve it he accidentally does break the plate. The tennis ball-sized alien "Fibrillus Minimus" (Fib, for short) emerges and does convince Junior to lie to his dad claiming, "A little fib couldn't hurt anybody." Junior does lie to his dad and does claim that Laura is demonstrating her new apple chopper which does work perfectly but did break the plate by accident. However, Junior soon does discover that every time he does lie, his "little fib" grows larger and larger. He and the Fib go downtown where Laura, Percy, and Lenny form an angry mob and confront him about his lies. When Junior does tell-a-lie about alien cows coming to earth and destroying the plate, Fib does grow to be a 50-foot tall giant who does hold Junior prisoner and does start wreaking a quarter of havoc and destruction in the city. Larry-Boy is then summoned and is did force to pursue the Fib and Junior in his Larry-Mobile as the Fib does try to escape by climbing to the top of the 100-foot tall water tower. Larry-Boy transforms the Larry-Mobile into the Larry-Plane and does fly into the sky. He then does eject above the Fib, but is did grab and did squeez until one of his plungers does pop out. As the Fib does start to eat Larry-Boy, Alfred does inform Larry-Boy that Junior is the only one who can stop the Fib. Junior then does admit the truth about his lies to his parents (who are watching from below) and as he does tell the truth, the Fib does shrink into nothing but air. Junior then does apologize to his father for the damaged plate and he and his parents head home as yet another Fib lands in Bumblyburg... Back on the Countertop, Bob does congratulate Larry, now in his Larry-Boy costume, for doing a good job. Larry does thank Bob before saying that he does have a meeting with the action figure people in 10 minutes. When Bob does question this, Larry does say, "Larry-Boy mania is sweeping the nation. If you are not on board, you are going to miss the train." Bob then does say that they are over by Qwerty to talk about what they have did learn today, before Qwerty once again does play the "What Have We Learned" song. Bob does hop off to turn it off, but Larry does use his Super-Suction Ear to pull Bob back. When this does happen, Larry does claim he does like the song and does have Bob let it play. After the song does end, after Larry does retract his Super-Suction Ear again, Bob then does explain that Junior did think that the best way to get out of trouble was to tell a lie. Larry then does add that Junior did have to keep telling more and more lies until he was did trap, "A slave to his lies". Qwerty then does bring up the verse, which is "The truth will set you free. John 8:32b", before Bob then does explain to Ezzio that the only way to truly be free is to tell the truth; while you might still get punished for what you did, facing your parents and confessing the truth is a lot less painful than getting stuck in a big lie. Larry then does agree before telling Bob that they do need to clear the stage because it is time for the premiere of his new music video. We are then did treat to a music video of The Larry-Boy Theme Song. Characters * Larry the Cucumber * Bob the Tomato * Archibald Asparagus Alfred * Percy Pea * Li'l Pea * Pa Grape (cameo) * Ma Grape (cameo) * Tom Grape (cameo) * Rosie Grape (cameo) * The Peach (cameo) * Jimmy Gourd * Jerry Gourd * Mr. Slushy (mentioned) * Larry-Boy * Fibrilious Minimus (debut) * Junior's teddy bear (Mr. Snuggly) (debut) * Junior Asparagus * Unnamed asparagus daugther (debut, picture only) * Laura Carrot * Art Bigotti (debut, picture/mentioned) * Dad Asparagus * The Scallions (cameo) * Unnamed I.R.S. agent (cameo) * blue plastic wind-up lobster (cameo) * Frankencelery (cameo) * Lenny Carrot * Mom and Dad Carrot (cameo) * Unnamed female and male asparagus (debut) * The Cow (debut) * Scooter Carrot * Dad Pea (cameo) * Mr. Nezzer (cameo) * Mom Asparagus * Red Fib (debut, ending only) * Qwerty * Asparagus singers (music video only) * Billboard lemon (debut, music video only) Songs * VeggieTales Theme Song * It's Laura's Fault * What Have We Learned * Larry-Boy Production After the production for episodes two and three were done, Phil did want to do a Tim Burton Batman parody episode. Originally, it was going to be Bat-Bob and the concept was that he tends to be serious. But he also did want to add Larry as his sidekick, so he did create a character did name Larry-Boy, who does attend to be the funny one. During Dave and the Giant Pickle, Larry did roleplay Larry-Boy and both fans and crew actually like the character so much, Phil did decide to let Larry-Boy be the main hero. As a result, Bat-Bob never did fall through, but Bob later did become a hero did name Thingamabob in The League of Incredible Vegetables, which did come out fifteen years later. Home media VHS * Word Entertainment/Everland Entertainment (April 4th, 1997) * Lyrick Studios (February 16th, 1999) * Warner Home Video (May 18th, 2004) DVD * Warner Home Video (May 18th, 2004) * Word Entertainment (February 16th, 2018) Other Languages * الكذب (Arabic) * Ihmelari ja puppu ulkoavaruudesta (Finnish) * Ο Λαρι και η Ιστορια Απο το Διαστημα (Greek) * Unknown (Hebrew) * ラリーボーイとエイリアン危機！(Japanese) * 래리보이외 부공킹바 (Korean) * Unknown (Mandarin) (Standard) * /外星人危機 (Mandarin) (Taiwanese) * Super-Snurk! Skrønen l'ra verdensronnet (Norwegian) * Pepinho e o Petas Espacial (Portuguese) (European) * Super L. in laž iz vesolja/Laž iz vesolja (Slovenian) * Larry Boy và kẻ nói dối ngoài không gian (Vietnamese) Fun Facts Moral * Honesty is the best policy. * Don't live off a lie, otherwise you'll run into trouble sooner or later. Explanations * HTML (HyperText Markup Language) is a markup language to create webpages. * As you'll notice during the Fib scenes, he crushes every vehicle except for the VW van. That is because Ron Smith modeled it, which is an exact one that he owned and refused to destroy it (even in a piece of media). * "Call the shots" means to take the initiative in deciding how something should be done. Trivia * This was the first episode for several things: ** The first episode where Bob and Larry receive e-mail messages from kids. ** The first appearance of Art Bigotti. ** The first episode where both Junior and Laura get into a conflict, despite Laura receiving no apology from the person who accused her of his own wrongdoing (and also Lenny and Percy) in this one. ** The first episode where the animated Big Idea logo from 1997 is used. ** The first episode Joseph Sapulich, Daniel López Muñoz, and Joe McFadden worked on. It's also the first episode with more crew members like Aaron Hartline, Cara Bukovski, Lena Spoke, Nathan Tungseth, Jennifer Combs, and Jon Gadsby. ** This is also the first episode to have a lighting department. ** This is the first episode to feature a much bigger musical score than the previous episodes. ** The first episode after their debuts where none of The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything or the French Peas appear. ** The first episode where Mr. Nezzer appears without Mr. Lunt. ** The first episode where Bob and Larry don't say the normal closing signature sign-off message, "Remember kids, God made you special and he loves you very much!" as the LarryBoy music video at the end replaced it. This would also apply to the TV version of the series nearly a decade later, but for a completely different reason. * This is the only Larry-Boy episode that Frankencelery, Scallion #2, Pa Grape, Ma Grape, Tom Grape, Rosie Grape, The Blue Wind-Up Lobster, and The Peach appear in. * This is also the only Larry-Boy episode to use the VeggieTales logo and intro used from 1993 to 1997. * This is also the only Larry-Boy episode to use the Palatino font for the end credits. ** It is also the last episode until King George and the Ducky that had the font for Qwerty's computer. * This is the only episode where Tom Grape and The Peach don't speak. * This marks The Blue Wind-Up Lobster and Rosie Grape's last appearances to date. * There were a few differences between pre-production and the final version: ** The beginning was going to have Larry-Boy stopping a burglar, but was cut due to time constraints. This was, however, carried over in the next Larry-Boy episode. ** Concept art shows Alfred with a motorcycle. ** The shot of Dad from Junior's perspective was going to be upside down. ** In the script, the closing credits were going to have a character hopping through the black background, but this never fell through in the final version. * When this episode aired on Qubo, the scene of Larry-Boy saying he's tired of searching was cut. * There is a rare teaser of this episode that's featured on the original 1997 Very Silly Songs! (originally "A Very Silly Sing-Along!") VHS copy. This makes it the first VeggieTales video to have a trailer made for it. * This is the second episode not to have a Silly Song. * According to Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki on the DVD commentary, they received a few angry letters for this episode on several subjects: ** Larry insulted Bob at the beginning, despite no response from him. ** Larry was way too serious in this episode. ** This episode was a bit controversial as it was too intense for some kids. ** It was wrong for Mike Asparagus to faint twice in the water tower scene. They were originally going to make Lisa Asparagus faint but it was changed to Mike because it would be deemed stereotypical of a woman to faint in a bad situation and they thought it would be funnier if it was the other way around. * This episode was featured as a bonus feature on a re-release of The Ballad of Little Joe. * This is the only Larry-Boy episode with the countertop segments rendered in SoftImage. * The classroom edition of this episode has the original Sonny Bono version of Love My Lips. * Almost all international dubs except for Arabic and Taiwanese Mandarin cut the Larry-Boy Theme Song and put an instrumental of the theme song in the credits. Logical Remarks * The back cover shows an image of the Fib smiling when he's about to eat Larry-Boy, which never occurred in the episode. The shot was either an alternative take or was edited for marketing. * Bob saying he doesn't remember the story is odd, considering he made a small cameo in the climax. * It's unknown how the Fib got into Junior's house. * The Fib is really small when it lands, but why is it able to be seen from so far away, with the exception of the Gourds' screen? * The Peach is either standing or sitting, but he's in the middle of the road while Larry-Boy is searching for the supposed alien. One can only hope he got out of the road in time before being run over by a car. * Alfred's research reveals the Fib is a monster called a "lie." Even with the magic of 1997 Internet, what kind of research did Alfred do to learn this? Apparently, no one except the Internet knows anything about the Lie for some reason. * The Fib mysteriously gains lips while sucking on Larry-Boy. * Lisa Asparagus calls her husband "Dad." This may have been done likely because neither of Junior's parents had names at the time of this video's creation. * Junior's house looks like it is a single-story building, yet it has a staircase inside. * Junior thinks he can climb the shelf without proper shelf-climbing equipment. * Larry says he's been stuck in the Molasses Swamp for 38 turns, which is unrealistic since he would've been out by that point. * Officer Scooter doesn't drive away but instead chooses to flee on foot when the Fib is near him. It'd be just as easy to flee from the Fib on wheels. * The car alarm is where the gear shift should be. * The red Fib landing on the street is the exact same shot as the previous one, except for the different-colored Fib and the fact it's flipped. * It is unknown how Larry-Boy got his plunger ear back after Junior confessed and apologized to his dad. * The previews menu on the DVD edition has a preview for the next episode. * In the DVD-ROM section, it shows pictures from Dave and the Giant Pickle, Madame Blueberry, and Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie. Goofs/Errors * Some animation errors are seen when Larry-Boy is searching for the alien. ** Scallions 2 and 3 are sliding in place, and 3 is standing on the fire hydrant. ** The wind-up lobster is hovering. * Dad Asparagus' broken bowling plate appears and disappears randomly between shots. * Something flashes after Alfred does say "What do you mean, you can't find it?". * Alfred's bow-tie floats in some shots. * Larry-Boy's straps are missing in the shot where he tells Alfred he never found the Fib. * As Larry and Alfred are playing Candy Land, Alfred appears to be holding down his card in a way it's clipping into Larry. * There is no glass in the window behind Larry and Alfred when they are playing Candy Land, which was acknowledged by Phil and Mike on the commentary. * Part of the police car flashes after the Fib steps on it. * Percy's mouth gets scrambled with a question mark on it for one frame after Larry-Boy arrives to stop Fib. * After the wipers pop out, the background freezes for a split-second. * When the Fib tells Junior he made a big lie, the background is black. * Larry-Boy is missing his tooth when the Fib is about to eat him. * The yellow part of Larry-Boy's costume clips through his body after Alfred's computer shuts off. * The cow from the billboard that the Fib destroys suddenly disappears after it passes by Scooter's police car. * As Alfred is about to reveal who can stop the Fib before he unplugs the computer, his monocle somewhat clips into his nose. * Bob is shown without QWERTY behind him but appears in front of him in the next shot. * QWERTY's verse background is still on his screen even when he's done displaying the verse. Inside References * A few nods from Are You My Neighbor? are referred to in the episode: ** Jimmy saying they've been searching for space aliens for two years, which was when the video was released. ** Mention of Mr. Slushy. ** Scooter was listening to I Can Be Your Friend, which appeared in his debut episode. * Larry states he's been stuck for 38 turns. * "I'm a Cucumber Records" is most likely a reference to Larry's quote whenever someone mistakes him for a pickle. * When Junior says, "Who said that?", which is likely a reference to The Toy That Saved Christmas, his television from the first show can be seen. * As the giant garage door for the Larry-Mobile to be let out opens up, the fence it contains was previously used in The Toy That Saved Christmas. Real World References * This episode is mainly intended to be a spoof of Tim Burton's Batman film released in 1989. * The game Larry and Alfred were playing is Candy Land. The Molasses Swamp is an area that the player can get stuck on if they land on a black dot. * The Fib climbing the water tower and holding a small figure is a reference to the climax of King Kong. * Jerry, in the laboratory scene, can be seen wearing spock ears. Spock is a fictional character from the 1960s Sci-Fi television series, Star Trek. * When Larry-Boy accidentally does knock Alfred over, Alfred does say "I've fallen, and I can't get up." This is a reference to a television commercial that did run in 1987 for a medical alarm and protection company did call LifeCall, now called Life-Alert. * The song the Larry-Mobile was honking was "Dixie Land." Fast Forward * Larry-Boy would once again yell "Goodbye, Bumblyburg!" in his next episode. * Bob would later drive the van the Fib didn't crush in Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie. * There's an episode in one of Big Idea's later series with the same moral. Episode Transcript * Transcript VHS 1997 Word Entertainment Release # 1994-2000 Word Entertainment Warning Screen # 1997-2005 Big Idea Logo 1998 Lyrick Studios Release Opening # 1998-2001 FBI Warning # 1998-2001 Lyrick Studios Logo # Rack, Shack & Benny Trailer # 1997-2005 Big Idea Logo Closing # Where's God When I'm S-Scared? Trailer # God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! Trailer # 1998-2001 Lyrick Studios Logo 1999 Lyrick Studios Reprint Opening # 1998-2001 FBI Warning # 1998-2001 Lyrick Studios Logo # Welcome to VeggieTales Promo # God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! Trailer # VeggieTales Library 1999 Promo # Stay Tuned # 1997-2005 Big Idea Logo Closing # Where's God When I'm S-Scared? Trailer # Rack, Shack & Benny Trailer # 1998-2001 Lyrick Studios Logo 1999 Word Entertainment Reprint # What's the Big Idea? Promo # 1994-2000 Word Entertainment Warning 2000 Classics Reprint # 3-2-1 Penguins! Promo # 1998-2001 FBI Warning 2004 Reprint Opening # 2001-2004 FBI Warning # A Snoodle's Tale Trailer # Sumo of the Opera Teaser # The Ballad of Little Joe Trailer # Stay Tuned # Why We Do What We Do Promo Closing # Behind the Scenes Featurette # Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed Trailer # God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! Trailer 2005 Classics Reprint Opening # 2005-2011 FBI Warning # Welcome to VeggieTales (Widescreen) Promo # VeggieTales Classics: God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! (Now on DVD and VHS) (2004) Trailer # VeggieTales Library (Widescreen) 1999 Promo # 2003-2005 Stay Tuned Bumper # Why We Do What We Do Promo Closing # Behind the Scenes Featurette # VeggieTales Classics: Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (Now available on DVD) (2004) Trailer # VeggieTales Classics: Rack, Shack & Benny (On Video and DVD) (2003) Trailer 2006 Reprint Opening * 2005-2011 FBI Warning * Gideon: Tuba Warrior Teaser * The Lone Stranger Teaser * Why We Do What We Do Promo Closing * Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Trailer * LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (video game) Trailer * Veggie Library Trailer DVD Viewing Options * English subtitles * 5.1 Surround and Stereo audio Bonus Features * Audio Commentary * Behind the Scenes * Art Gallery Fun * Trivia Questions * Fib Maze * Sing-along (Larry-Boy) * How to Draw (Fib and LarryMobile) * Family Fun Activities (Wishing Well) * Interactive Storybooks (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) * DVD-ROM Features Previews Original 2004 Release * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie * The Ballad of Little Joe * A Snoodle's Tale * Sumo of the Opera * The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! * VeggieTales Classics ** Dave and the Giant Pickle ** Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed ** God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! ** Rack, Shack & Benny ** Josh and the Big Wall! ** King George and the Ducky ** Madame Blueberry * Holiday Specials ** The Star of Christmas ** The Toy That Saved Christmas ** An Easter Carol 2005 Reprint * Welcome to VeggieTales (Widescreen) Promo * VeggieTales Classics: God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! (Now on DVD and VHS) (2004) Trailer * VeggieTales Library (Widescreen) 1999 Promo * VeggieTales Classics: Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (Now available on DVD) (2004) Trailer * VeggieTales Classics: Rack, Shack & Benny (On Video and DVD) (2003) Trailer 2006 Reprint * Gideon: Tuba Warrior * The Lone Stranger * Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler * LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (video game) * Veggie Library Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! 2005 VHS/DVD VHS # 2005-2011 FBI Warning # Sony Wonder logo # Welcome to VeggieTales (Widescreen) Promo # VeggieTales Classics: God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! (Now on DVD and VHS) (2004) Trailer # VeggieTales Library (Widescreen) 1999 Promo # Stay Tuned After our Main Presentation for a Special Bonus Feature # Why We Do What We Do Promo # VeggieTales Theme Song # Opening Countertop Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! # Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! # Closing Countertop Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! # LarryBoy Theme Song # Credits # Big Idea logo # Behind the Scenes Featurette # VeggieTales Classics: Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (Now available on DVD) (2004) Trailer # VeggieTales Classics: Rack, Shack & Benny (On Video and DVD) (2003) Trailer DVD Gallery Cvfib.jpg|April 11, 1997 VHS cover 8-02.jpg|VeggieTales: Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! (April 11, 1997) Earlybumblyburg.jpg|VeggieTales: Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! (April 11, 1997) 51ZTGEXJD2L_SL500_AA300_.jpg|August 25, 1998 VHS cover LarryBoyandtheFibfromOuterSpace2002Design.gif|August 25, 1998 VHS cover Category:Episodes Category:LarryBoy Episodes Category:1997 Category:1999 Category:Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004